The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hops which matures rapidly, has excellent bitterness and aroma, and exhibits increased disease resistance, particularly toward downy mildew and gray mold.
The variety is further characterized by being of relatively low height, having a reddish-purple crista color, and a main vine which is reddish-green. The cones are greenish-yellow and change to pale green as they mature. The cone shape is elongated spheroid and large. The plant, which is plagiotropic, has a very high content of humulone and farnesene and a very low content of cohumulone.
The new plant originated from a cross-breeding in 1983 of the mother, Sorachi-ace, and father, seedling of Saaz from open pollination, at Hokkaido Center, Plant Bioengineering Research Laboratories, Sapporo Breweries, Ltd. Due to the hybrid character of this plant, its unique and valuable characteristics can be assured to be retained only through asexual or vegetative propagation.